<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>are you insane like me? by polarislex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746492">are you insane like me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex'>polarislex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I DUNNO THE WHOLE BLOODY EXO UNIVERSE IS CONFUSING AND CRAZY AND HAS MY HEAD SPINNING, M/M, Mentions of future violence, Minor Violence, Music Video: Monster (EXO), Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Things get a little steamy, a little bit of name calling, and he sneaks off pretending to be kidnapped, basically that happens, because i still stan by that baekhyun is either playing both sides somehow, but x-baekhyun likes it, degration kink, like both the good and evil, mention of being called a whore, mentions of 'deceased' x-exo members, minor mentions of blood, since its never been confirmed or denied they have counterparts., time frame is monster mv, when baekhyun is the one that opened the door in the van, x-chanyeol has a marking kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baëkhyun has been teetering both sides of the game now for far too long, and with suspicions finally arising, he knew what he had to do to gain back EXO trust. </p><p>All for the greater good, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>are you insane like me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ayooo, hello, hi. welcome! glad to have you here! Even though you won't know who I am for a little bit, I am curious if you as readers have started to recognize the reoccurring fest writers? Just a curious thought. </p><p>Anyways, thanks again mods for another lovely round! I think I may have struggled the most with this one, simply because I didn't know WHERE I wanted to go with it! To be honest, I still don't know where I wanted it to go, lol! </p><p>But basically, to help with any possible confusion:</p><p>This is happening after the events in the Monster MV. I am playing into the theory that exo mvs are not in chronological order as released/as the story is told. EXO has had suspicions that something isn't right with Baekhyun, not knowing of their doppelgangers yet. meanwhile, x-exo is more then aware and hence why x-baekhyun has been able to play the double roles (taking into account the exodus trailers and pretending that's when they kidnapped him originally, just as some backstory)</p><p>Hopefully, that helps a bit! </p><p>Now, onto the story!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*not edited*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You let them go!” </em>
</p><p>Baëkhyun could only stifle a sigh at this point, feigning a yawn instead as he started to strip free from this wretched uniform. Mortals and their weird obsession with such bulky clothes – like such armor would <em>truly</em> protect them from the greater threats of the universe.</p><p>
  <em>Soon, it will all burn anyway. </em>
</p><p>“I had to.” The white-haired boy replied before their leader could possibly explode, stretching out his lean body for a moment, shoulder rolling back before he cast those icy blues towards Suhø. “They are already suspicious enough, especially Kai and Chanyeol.”</p><p>“That’s because you <em>refused</em> to study the pu—”</p><p>“I <em>did</em> study him!” The lights flickered in the bunker, three bulbs shattering overhead and sending parts into the dark. It earned a tsk from Chën and Sehůn, though both quickly scampering away before they set the boy off further, as per usual when this topic came up. “Or are we all forgetting we are their fucking carbon copies? Experiments created to <em>destroy</em>.”</p><p>“<em>We’ve</em> already lost 3 Suhø. You really want to make it a fourth?”</p><p>It shouldn’t be a surprise at how the five men flinched at that, Chën baring his teeth momentarily as sparks flew up his arm. Baëkhyun bared them right back, daring his brother to attack. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve clashed over the past few weeks, and by the way, their cherry redhead leader growled a warning, it was clear he was rather sick of it.</p><p>No one, however, seemed to understand the bigger picture here. <em>No one.</em></p><p>Before any more could be said, Baëkhyun found himself suddenly stumbling forward and being led further into their bunker, crimson darkness invading his sight the further they went. He just caught a glimpse of the bright pink locks or the flash of white as those mutli-coloured eyes looked down with an expression that made his non-existent heart seize.</p><p>They weren’t supposed to feel. They weren’t supposed to think. Made to destroy and conquer, they only responded to their numbers once upon a time. Tools for war; weapons of mass destruction.</p><p>
  <em>That was before we found out we had origins; that we, in a twisted fucked up way, were twins to another. </em>
</p><p>Stifling the snarl that wanted to bubble over as his bareback came in contact with the metal wall, it was quickly replaced with a low moan as Chanyeøl left no space between their bodies. Large, calloused hands consumed his waist as lips hungrily attacked his neck, pleasure shooting down his spine as teeth greedily pierced his skin. It left the white-haired boy wonton, a state that only <em>he</em> gets to see.</p><p>“Did he touch you?” It took Baëkhyun a second to register the question, yelping softly as he found himself being lifted further up the wall. “Did he make you scream like I do?”</p><p>Jealously. Perhaps one of the first emotions the group of them started to feel once the realization hit that memories weren’t actually their own. No doubt a surprise – they thrived off the negative, used to feeling the tsunami of rage and inferno of hate. They were embodiments of the deadly sins, or so he had read somewhere turning his games in the mortal world.</p><p>
  <em>Not that the stupid mortals actually knew what lingered in the shadows. They were still too wrapped up in EXO to even realize what twisted experiments the governments have been running. </em>
</p><p>“No, ah!” His words were choked out now, head hazy as the pressure around his throat only continued to tighten. It couldn’t have been for all that long, and both knew it would take a lot more to render the boy unconscious. It was more for the sick, twisted pleasure of it. “He could never make me scream like you, Chanyeøl-ah! Too soft…gentle.”</p><p>“But you admit you spread your legs for him like the whore you are?”</p><p>If he could blush, no doubt Baëkhyun's cheeks would be painted crimson at this point. Yet, the insult only edged him on further, lips curling upward cruelly as a dark giggle escaped his lips. He could feel the trickle of blood etch over his collarbone now, ever so pleased his lover was already fulling his purpose before he even realized it.</p><p>“The one thing, we seem to have in common.”</p><p>No one actually knew how much the two Baekhyun’s knew each other. It wasn’t always just watching from a screen; going through the research notes; flicking through memories. No, the two have encountered each other before…have started this game before <em>anyone</em> else even realized…</p><p>“Now, as much as I would <em>adore</em> getting pounded unconscious right now.” Chanyeøl arched a brow, his mutli-coloured eyes furrowing together as confusion washed over his features. <em>The way they are more similar than they know</em>. “EXO will be raiding the bunker in the next fifteen minutes, and for me to <em>really</em> prove I’m their Baekhyun, we’ve got to do more than the pitiful mark you’ve left on my neck.”</p><p>“Can I beat you shitless?”</p><p>It was Kāi that materialized out of the air, a shit-eating grin on his lips as he leaned against the wall, either appearance not fazing him in the slightest.</p><p>“You might as well get them all, doll. Baekhyun body recovers slower than mine, meaning we’ve got <em>quite</em> a bit of damage to inflict so I’m out for at least a few days.”</p><p>The younger giggled with delight, disappearing once more as Chanyeøl moved them from the wall and towards one of the larger rooms. Baekhyun’s was right across from it, which would only help in proving who was who. They’ve dyed his hair, after all, added a few additional piercings, and no doubt he was being wrangled into one of Baëkhyun beautiful leather outfits and chains.</p><p>“Yeøl?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Get me my sword…”</p><p>“Angel…”</p><p>“It needs to be done…leave it, blood still wet next to the imposter. It’s the only way they’ll believe.”</p><p>Hopefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudo and a comment - it really makes my day, and keeps me inspired to keep writing!</p><p>You can also find me on  <a href="https://twitter.com/polarisbyun_">twitter</a><br/>just as you can come and ask me anything here <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/polarisbyun_">curiouscat</a><br/>If you did like, please leave a comment and kudo🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>